Pompus Purple Elephants
by Spadey
Summary: Skittery has an evil plan a brewin!


"Jack! JACK LOOK AT ME! JACK STOP IT!" Sarah slapped jack across the face.  
  
"Wha' da hell was that for??"Jack yelled back at her glowering.  
  
Sarah pointed to a girl walking down the street twitching her butt as she went. "THAT!".  
  
"That?"He looked, "Sarah dats nothin'..dats...me friend."  
  
"YOUR FRIEND!?!" She slapped him again "I HATE YOU!" She started crying. Jack tryed to get her to stop but she got louder and louder so before anyone got suspicious of him he threw his coat over her head and carried her into an allyway. He pulled the coat off her head.  
  
"Hitler will get you for this!" She threatened not noticing what she had said.  
  
"Hitler?"His eyes got wide. "Are you saying youse a Nazi?"  
  
"No....Hitler? Whos Hitler?" She pointed at the sun nervously, "Its the same sun as here!"   
  
Jack scrathched his head. "Geez i though i wasnt gonna see no nazi's untill Swing Kids...well except Snitch..we all know 'es a Nazi spy..sarah? but shes stupid!" He thought aloud.  
  
While Jack thought Sarah was curling her hair with pencils. "Little Bo Peep lost her sheep...I GOT THE CAKE!" Sarahs brain was going through trama and started having an over loud spitting out all of her cheesy lines. Jack looked at her then with out warning her attacked her with his greasy hair. She scram for help but all the people that passed laughed at her because she always tried selling them Lace scaps and would sew them onto their laundry.  
  
Jacks hair was so greasy that it had bacteria and fugus growths lurking in it. The fungus attacked sarah's body and she started to shake violently and foam at the mouth. Jack stoped and let her fall to the ground. He laughed evily at her. "I always wanted to get rid of you! haha No one will miss you either!" he kicked dust onto her and withen a few minutes the Animal Control Services had come and disposed of Sarah. It is rumorded that she was sent to quarintine in Mozambique and the natives ate her...but no one really cared what happened to her and her ugly doilies.  
  
Jack was so happy he started dancing in the street. He danced the whole way to Tibby's and jumped onto the table where the others were sitting.  
  
Race looked at him horrifyed, "Jack..has Denton..gotten ..you too?"   
  
Jack looked at him, "No." Race sighed releaved. "I just killed Sarah! I'm a free man boys!!" Everyone stood up to cheer...they all hated sarah's guts, les and david were cheering too, so was Doody the Dancing Waiter, everyone was except Skittery.   
  
Specs kicked Skittery. "Arn't You happy?!?" Specs was so happy he was about to pee his pants. Skittery just looked at him blankly. Skittery DID hate Sarah dont get the poor boy wrong...he despised her ditsy ways of life and the lace she shoved down his mouth every hour of everyday. But he also hated Jack. He hated the way he just took over the newsies when he came...Skittery was on the verge of ruling them and all he wanted was to rule despite who stood in his path--being Jack and his sparkly cowboy boots.  
  
Anyways back to Jacky-boy. Jack did a little belly dance on the table before Swifty jumped up and pushed him off so he could do his striptease. This was normal to everybody becuase everyone knew Swifty was a crossdresser who lived a nightlife at the local "Pink Poodle Strip Club". Sho everyone hollered and threw pennies at him.  
  
Jack grasped his head durring the comotion. He had such a terrible headache. What was the matter. Blink looked at Jack and screached.  
  
"Whasa mattah wit ya Blink?"Jack asked confused.  
  
"Yer Head!" Kid pointed and everyone stopped and looked. "Its gettin' biggah!"  
  
At this point jacks head was getting huge! His ego had got the best of him and gave him a big head! Everyone shrieked in horror as his eyes popped out. Finally it was too much and it exploded. Tibby's as covered in Jack brains and everyone stood in shock.   
  
The kitchen door flew open and the main chef ran out he scraped up the body and ran back. yelling after him, "DOODY ADD SLOPPY JACKS TA THE MENU!!"  
  
The newsies exchanged glances shrugged then sat down to order their Sloppy Jacks.  
  



End file.
